You Are Not Alone
by XxMyLoverxX
Summary: Edward is in love with Jacob, but so is Bella. Jacob has to choose either his best friend and his love. He loves Edward but he doesn't want to lose his best friend. What if he rejected Edward but regretted it afterward? EC/JB Sub/Dom Bella Bashing a bit.


Silence drew on in the air. The uncomfortable atmosphere threatened to push over the side into rough pain. One answer would decide the fate of all three.

One stood awkwardly wringing his hands through his hair in the unforgettable human gesture he still contained. Thin pale fingers grabbed the ends of tussled strains, yanking at them almost to the breaking point. Glancing nervously at the other two occupants he breathed out an unnecessary breath.

"It has to be one," he explained. "It's not fair to everyone to continue this way." Slowly, he slipped his cold vampire fingers into his jeans pocket. "Choose. It's the only way." Giving a last momentary look before continuing, the vampire splattered a pained smile on his lips. "We can handle the decision. Just choose."

Edward Cullen looked at a medium sized brunet to his left that quietly squeaked out a small frustrated cry. "I want you both." Bella Swan, simple replied. "I want to be able to—" She dropped off at the middle of the sentence when Edward raised a hand to cut in.

Turning his relatively small body, Edward quickly interrupted her response. "Not you Bella. I didn't mean you." The small brunet eyed the vampire with confusion as she whipped a strand of hair out of her slightly common brown eyes. Silently encouraging him to continue, Bella waited. "I meant actually," Edward tried to tell her. "Jacob has to choose."

Scoffing in disbelief, Bella retorted, "Jacob? Why would he be the one to decide who I end up with? It isn't his decision to choose and you know Edward that if I left it up to him then we wouldn't be her right now and I would be with Jake." Narrowing her eyes slowly, Bella eyed the vampire with puzzlement.

Despite the irony, Edward laughed as he glanced at Bella before turning to the third member of the small conversation, Jacob Black. "Yes Bella, I know." Edward reassured. "I was only stating the fact that this situation has changed."

"To what?" Bella glanced from the strongly built shape shifter to the lightly muscled vampire. "What's going on?"

"Bella," Jacob sighed, as he forced a glare in Edwards's direction. Playing nervously with his hair that was in desperate need for a cut, Jacob tried to allow the right words to surface. Taking a deep breath he quickly muttered, "I don't love you, Bella."

Straining to understand the fast gibberish, Bella quirked an eyebrow as she responded. "Slower, Jake. Slow down and say it again.

Drawing in a deeper breath, Jacob tried to find the courage to say the sentence again. Just as he was about to carry out the sentence, Edward cut him off and yelled it himself.

"He doesn't love you, Bella!"

Shock, dominated all of Bella's expressions as sadness and pain slowly started to settle in. "You don't?" She turned to Jacob and tried to look the shape shifter in the eyes. The black pools reverted to the ground and away from her gaze in shame. Turning to Edward she softly asked. "Did you ever love me, Edward?"

Edward looked at her sadly before shaking his head slowly from side to side. Fast to reassure her he tried to explain. "I thought I did, I swear. Its only…I believe it was actually because you were different. I couldn't read your mind. It frustrated me. For a time, I believe I was actually was in love with you, but it slowly eased into a love of family instead of mate." Bowing his head in disgrace, Edward whimpered out an 'I'm Sorry."

Bella eyed the vampire as she took in his ashamed appearance. His thin shoulders drooped with regret, as his eyes stayed glued on the ground probably wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. His sharp vampire qualities weighed more into the feminine area than the male she noticed. 'Maybe that's why I though he was more beautiful than the rest, even though he was a male.' Bella glanced at Jacob, who had recently raised his head back up from its previous position. She watched as he dark eyes flashed with concern…but not for her. Other emotions floated across the surface that Bella tried to identify. 'Sadness? An obvious one.' She thought. 'Loneliness and…love? Her brown eyes widened as her head frantically whipped from male to male. "No," she whispered. "It can't be true!"

"I'm sorry," Edward choked out again, trying to apologize but failed as he chocked on his words as a try sob took control over his throat. "Hate me!" he screamed. "Hate me, but don't hate Jake. It wasn't his fault. It was mine, all mine!"

Bella watched with disbelief as Jacob struggled to hold himself back from going to comfort the vampire. The truth rang bright in her head. "You're in love," she whispered. "You two love each other, don't you?" She received no answer to her statement more than a question. "Don't you?" She screamed. Birds flew away in surprise from the loud noise in the forest as it was previously quiet despite the tension.

Nodding his head, Edward cleared his throat and confidently said, "Yes."

Laughing bitterly and slightly in hysteria, Bella swung her arms out to the side in exasperation. "Is this what I get?" She asked. "Is it my own fault I fell in love with a vampire and then a wolf?"

Two heads shot up at her statement, as the smaller one whispered quietly, "You love Jake? You were going to choose Jake, all along?"

Sighing slowly, Bella nodded. "I was going to try for you both but I have to admit, I love Jake more."

Nodding his head as well, Edward muttered an, "I understand." Looking away from the girl he turned to Jacob and stated his original sentence again. "Choose. You can only have one."

Jacob looked heartbroken from the two desperate looks he was getting from each individual. "I can't," he whispered.

"When did you fall in love with each other?" Bella interrupted. "Has it been going on for the whole time?"

"Not exactly," Edward reassured. "It only begun after he imprinted on me."

"You imprinted?" Bella gaped at Jacob. "Really? Doesn't that mean your soul mates?"

Nodding lightly, Edward gave an earthly smile. "Yes, we are. I love him more than anything. I would do anything for him. Jake just has to accept it. I already have. "

"You haven't yet?" Bella asked Jacob.

Edward spoke before Jacob could explain his reasoning. "No he hasn't. That's why he has to choose." Giving Jacob an encouraging smile, Edward continued. "Choose Jake. We can take it."

Silence grew on as Jacob glanced back in forth between the two for several minutes. Tree's creaked in the wind, as animals hurriedly rushed to escape the predator the knew that was near. Jacob finally stopped at Edward and gave him an desperate look.

"I can't handle losing my best friend."

Bella gasped as Edward's face crumbled into devastation. "So you choose Bella then?"

"No, I—"

"I get it." Edward cut off as he turned slightly and bowed his head. "You can't live without Bella and you ch-choose h-her." His voice wavered on the last few words he looked up and gave a pained smile to Jacob, completely ignoring Bella who covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. "I'm just a nuisance, a waste of space." Unexpectedly the unthinkable happened. A small red tear drop made of blood slipped down Edwards face, as others quickly flowed. "I hope you both happiness. You won't have to see me again." Nodding one last time, Edward turned and run away from his love and the one his love had chosen.

"No!" Jacob roared as she began to phase to go after him. "Wait! Please!"

"Jacob!" Bella screamed, causing Jacob to stop the beginning of phasing and looked at her. "He's gone," she tried to tell him. "He's gone for us. We can be together."

Shaking his head rapidly from side to side, Jacob's bear like hands clumped to his head in a desperate attempt to get the words out of his head. "He's not gone. Not gone. Not gone." He whimpered pitifully as he tried to convince himself. "Not gone, not gone." He fell to his knees slowly.

Bella fell to her knees beside him and reached a hand out to Jacob's shoulder. "We'll get through this. Together. We can be together Jake. We can!" He hand landed on his shoulder and whipped him around to face her. She looked into his already tear stained eyes and took all her confidence to the front of her mind and reacted. Quickly she moved forwards and smashed her lips against his. Closing her eyes in passion she wrapped her hands around his neck

Jacob's eyes widened abruptly, frantically shaking as rage boiled up inside him. "No!" he screamed, pushing Bella off of him and sent her flying a short distance away. "No!" He yelled again. "Not together. I love Edward. I don't choose you, I choose him!" Quickly slipping around a tree, he ripped off the amount of clothes he had on and tied them to his leg and phased. Once in his werewolf form, he took off as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction of his love. He never even noticed he left a fuming brunet behind.

"This isn't over, Jacob!" She screamed. "We will be together!"


End file.
